


Forever (Yoonmin One-Shot)

by Jam_less



Category: ARMY - Fandom, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jam_less/pseuds/Jam_less
Summary: When the person you love most is being taken to surgery with a 0.5% chance of survival, would you be able to say goodbye?





	Forever (Yoonmin One-Shot)

"Please say your goodbyes," the doctor said, before walking out, "I'll be back in a minute or so to bring him to surgery."

"I didn't want to put you through this," Yoongi said, gripping Jimin's hand from his hospital bed, the morning sun spilling in from the windows, "I can't be the one to cause you this much pain."

"You caused me so much more joy than any pain that might or has come," Jimin responded from where he sat on the edge of the bed, forcing the tears back for Yoongi's sake. "Besides, if I wasn't here, you would have nobody."

"That doesn't mean I want you to watch me die," Yoongi shook his head.

Jimin brushed the hair out of Yoongi's eyes, kissing him softly on the forehead. "I'm not watching you die. I'm watching you live," he said softly, "There's a difference."

"There's not a difference when I only have a 0.5% chance of living through my surgery," Yoongi argued.

"You were a one in a million find," Jimin responded confidently, "If I can beat those odds, you can beat these."

"What if I can't though?" Yoongi asked, "I could live for a week without it. Don't you want another week with me?"

"I want another eternity with you," Jimin sighed, "but I can't get that if you're going to die in a week."

"If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead already," Yoongi smiled, "You're the only reason I get up in the morning, you know that?"

"Then fight for me," Jimin said, willing his tears not to come. "Survive this surgery for me."

"I'll do everything I can," Yoongi reassured him, though it brought little comfort. "For you."

Jimin squeezed Yoongi's hand thankfully, biting his bottom lip in a failed attempt not to cry. 

"I don't mean to rush you, but I'd like to ask you to wrap it up soon," the doctor said, making an appearance in the room, a couple of nurses following her.

"Okay," Jimin directed his response towards the doctor before turning back to Yoongi. 

"So I guess we're supposed to say goodbye now," Yoongi looked up at Jimin, a look crossing his face that Jimin didn't recognize until he thought about it for a few moments. 

For as far as he could remember, Jimin had never seen Yoongi show the slightest fear, even when he had been diagnosed and given his odds of surviving. He had faced it with blazing eyes. He had fought it. But now, the moment he was being taken to surgery, something accompanied the defiance. Fear. Yoongi was afraid. The realization of this forced Jimin into the present, forced him to understand that this was it. This was the moment he had been dreading, the moment he had thought would never come. 

"I cant-" Jimin gripped Yoongi's hand, never wanting to let go. "I can't say goodbye. That makes it real. You might not come back."

"You have to have courage, Jimin. Saying goodbye is a part of life," Yoongi gave his best smile, causing more tears to streak down his counterparts face, "Don't waste your time mourning for me if I'm not here tomorrow."

"You will be here tomorrow," Jimin insisted, pressing his lips together, "You just have to fight."

"I will," Yoongi responded. "I'll fight with everything I have."

"I love you so much," Jimin leaned down, setting his lips against the older boy's, warmth spreading through him, giving him courage and hope. In that moment, the though of Yoongi dying seemed impossible, like a bad dream that he would wake up from in the morning. The thought of such an absurd thing happening almost laughable. Though he wished it to last forever, the moment was too short, pushing Jimin back into reality as he pulled away, his heart fluttering.

"I love you too," Yoongi responded to Jimin as they parted, his eyes giving away his fear, his longing to stay there, in that moment, forever. 

"Goodbye, hyung," Jimin whispered, his voice catching in his throat as a fresh wave of tears forced their way from his eyes. 

"Goodbye."


End file.
